Why me
by Autobot traitor
Summary: You went to your friends house to find your self transported to the world of bleach. Can you live and get back home or die trying.Chap.3 is up
1. another world

Pov Your's

It was late and dark out. But your '_friend'_called you over to his house because of something so important it could not be said over the phone. So you garbed my I-pod and walked over there.

Knock, Knock

To your surprise Tommy opened the door and grabbed me by my neck and pulled me in his house, then slam the door behind him.

"..........."

"Quiet and come with me now" said Tommy and draged me to the 'lab' or his room. Tommy was a slim thin pale boy with black hair and glass. Let's make a point to you, tom like to experiment with thing .......while they ALIVE.

"_______, wait here with Andy." said Tom and rush to get some thing from his closet.

So you do, Andy is one of your friends. strong and friendly but can be a dumb ass at times. Brown hair and brown eyes.

"So ______ do you know whats going on" said Andy.

"No. clue" you said.

"You two, I have found some thing out of this world" said Tom coming back with something in a jar.

"Your mother?" You sarcastically replied.

"No, This"

He showed you and Andy a floating glowing ball that was purple and black.

"Dude that is weird" said Andy.

"I know" said Tom.

"No way is that what I think that is" you said wide eyed

"What " said the two wanting to know.

".................Hōgyoku"

Then the room is flash with a bright light, and you disappear

---------------------

Should I keep going


	2. Renji

You wake up to find your self in one of the Rukongai districts, one close to one of the gates. You all so note that you now look like a small child around the age 7 but your mind is the same.

You are wearing a small grr, dare I say it. A small cute white kimono with a cherry blossm pattren on the fabric. _(Sorry but the guys out there, this story is for girls. read if you dare.)_

Youe once blond hair was gone, now was pure lond silk raven black. Your green eyes now a warm bright blue with long bangs covering your right eye.

You look around and blink then start to cry. Then you hear the gate open but you pay not heed.

"why are you crying little one"

You stop crying to be looking at the face of Yamamoto-Taicho, who was taking a walk (for someone his age)

"I don't know where I am" and you start to cry.

Yamamoto-Taicho rubs his chin as if making a big choice.

"Come with me little one" and he hands you his hand.

You stop crying once more and with one hand in his hand and the other rubbing your eyes.

The two of you walk past the gate.

It seemed the Yamamoto-Taicho took a likeing to you and adpoted you as his grand child. Lucky you. your name now is Ayame Yamamoto, your frist name means : _flower of the moon_

Years had past and you had become a beautiful woman, you past the Soul Reaper academy as the youngers in your class.

To your spraise your the 3rd seat for the 1st Division so your never far from your old man. But you power ranks up with a captains but you choise the 3rd seat. This is your imfo

Age:l50 years old, looks 16

Gender:Female

Hair : long silk hair, midnight black, hair down with bangs covering right eye compltey.

Eyes: dark blue but right is covered by bandges, covered eye has fleckers of red.

Overall Appearance( include any accessories, etc.): 5'5" wears the standard uniform with white long turtle neck that some times is pulled up for mask. Very beautiful and wears a long thin white scarf that goes down to her back and wraps waist. Wears a charm around her neck  
Zanpakuto:Kazuki Shikaku (Mist Assasin) Very beautiful, 4 foot long katana, Mist blue handle with long light blue string on it with two tiny round bells wraped around it

Shikai and a description: Silence Kazuki Shikaku, blade splits into two and a odd mist covers 3 miles around her.

Bankai : not telling

Personality: A bit too quiet some thinks she's mute but really talkive ,master at healing,Kido,and Shunpo, proficient in swordsmanship. Weak in strength, is sly ,independent, trustful , patient, Loyal , intelligent, graceful, sweet, and kind. Loves childern, animals, music and sweets.

....................

"Where is that class room?" you said looking around the Soul Reaper academy, your Taicho had given you a task to go to academy and give a speech to one of the high ranking classes.

But you got lost.

"OI, WATCH OUT"

"Hmm?!!"

Someone on smash in to you.

"Renji!" said a black haired girl rushing to the red head that smashed into you.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen" said the girl as she bowed to you as her friend got up.

"Oi watch where you go next time." said the red head student very rudely.

Then was slaped in the head by his friend, who was now forseing him to bow to you.

"Gomen,Gomen, for my friend Yamamoto-san" said the black headed student who right away know who you were.

"Wait no need to be formal Rukia-chan. Renji-kun justed bumped in to me." You say warmly picking yourself up and dusting yourself.

"Wait! Did you say Yamamoto-san" said Renji who was thinking about your last name then after a few minutes turning pale.

"Now Renji-kun don't turn pale on me, Oh Rukia-chan I heard so much about you from your brother." You said kindly as you watch Renji turn so many colors.

"Really! I mean-ah...." said Rukia a little blush about the outbrust.

"Do you know where this class is" you said to Rukia.

"Yes its mine and Renji."

"Then lets be off!" You said cheerfully and grabed the two and race off to the class.


	3. Captain Aizen!

And that was how you meet Rukia-chan and Renji-kun, after that many years past, late at night and you were off to give papers to HIM.

"Dumb Old man, out of all the divisions he sent me to this one" You said slowly walking to the division.

"Now I'll slip the paper under the the door......."

"Oh hello Ayame, why don't you give the paper to me." said a voice behind you.

"Captain Aizen! I don't think you would be awake at this hour" you said kindly but looking behind him to see If the was a way out of Aizen was too close.

"Here are the papers, and I'm sorry if I-"

"Oi Ayame-chan" called a voice.

"Matsumoto" You said sweetly with a smile at the huge boob woman. Aizen had backed away far as safe.

"Ayame can you do us a favor" said Matsumoto too sweetly.

You see behind her was Renji, Rukia, Izuru and Yachiru.

"What" you asked.

"You see in the world of the living there this day called helloween-"

"You mean that day were the liveing dress up and gets sweets, Yes Matsumoto I know what its called." You said.

"You see-"

"You want me to ask my father if you can have Halloween party." you said knowly.

"Thank you Ayame-kun! I knew you would understand!" said Matsumoto as she draged the other off, blurting ideas of the party.

"What I am I going to do." you said.

"Bye Captain Aizen" and you went off.


End file.
